


coffee and kissing

by acciolunas



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Disaster Gays, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, no blue, theyre in . love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciolunas/pseuds/acciolunas
Summary: simon and bram pair up fr a college assignment and it gets gay





	coffee and kissing

Simon hefted his bag again as he broke into a jog. He was going to be late, and his history professor was one of the few that actually cared about him showing up. Besides, cute Bram Greenfeld sat beside him in psychology (Simon couldn’t believe how lucky he was) and he really didn’t want to miss out on being able to talk to him.

Simon ran in the door with about a minute to spare and took his seat. Bram looked cute today, as always, but Simon would be lying if he said he wasn’t just a little bit disappointed that Bram had chosen to wear sweatpants. He had a bit of a thing for his calves.

“Are you okay, Simon?” Bram’s smile was kind, but teasing. It made Simon’s heart do flip flops.

Simon shook his head no. He didn’t trust himself to speak, what with him being completely winded and Bram looking completely cute.

“Okay, kids!” Professor Evans called enthusiastically. Her mic wasn’t working, but her voice still echoed around the hall as everyone ceased their conversations. “Who’s ready for the quiz today!”

Collective groans followed.

“Man, I forgot my iClicker,” the girl behind Simon complained.

Simon hadn’t, because he never took his out of his bag except for class. And Bram pretty much never forgot anything because he was smart and well organised and-

Simon took a deep breath. He had to at least get a C, and he couldn’t do that if he spent all of class focusing on Bram. He didn’t want to retake this class. And none of his friends would ever let him live this down. Especially Abby.

The quiz was short and easy - only two questions. Evans really just did it to make sure people showed up to class, because the quizzes were 10% of their grade.

“Okay, so you’re going to start working on your final presentations today,” she said. “I know, I know. ‘We have 10 weeks till the end of the semester!’ I don’t care. Last semester, half my class failed that presentation because I ‘didn’t give them enough time.’” She scoffed as if the idea was the most ridiculous thing she’d ever heard. Simon snickered. “So this semester, you’re starting it now. Remember, you can choose to do any historical period and the presentation has to be in pairs.”

Simon glanced at Bram and was glad to see that Bram was looking back at him. Before he could say anything, someone raised their hand and called out, “Can we leave class?”

Snickers.

She looked at him with an expression of indifference that only Leah had been known to master. “I don’t really care.”

“Sweet!”

He was out the door before she could change her mind.

Simon looked back at Bram, who was chuckling lightly. “You wanna get coffee?” Wait, that didn’t quite sound right. “Sorry! I mean, get coffee while we work. I mean, work at a coffee shop. Like, work at the starbucks. I mean, obviously not work at Starbucks. I mean-”

“Simon,” Bram was smiling softly when he cut him off, “Yes.”

“Okay.”

That’s what happened every time Simon talked to Bram. He panicked and rambled. Okay, maybe not every time, but it was definitely noticeable. In Simon’s defense, he’d had a crush on this guy since freaking junior year when Bram had started sitting at his lunch table. And here he was, four years later, still hopelessly in love with the same boy.

Simon grabbed his bag and followed Bram out the door. To be fair, he had tried to get over Bram. He dated Cal Price for like, a month senior year. And Cal was really cute. But he wasn’t Bram and Simon had eyes for only one guy, so they broke up. Cal had spent the rest of theatre season teasing Simon about Bram whenever he had the chance. It was kind of nice to know there were no hard feelings.

“Simon?”

“Sorry. I zoned out.” Simon looked embarrassed. He’d been on autopilot.

“It’s okay,” Bram replied good naturedly. He hesitated before saying, “I can order the coffee.”

Simon nodded in thanks and Bram’s face lit up. And Simon was glad he could make Bram smile, because Bram had a very pretty smile.

It was Abby at the counter. She was grinning brightly at Bram and Simon as Bram ordered their coffees.

“That’ll be 7.50,” she said.

Bram offered her his credit card. “Thanks, Abby.”

She nodded dismissively. “So, is this a date?”

Bram and Simon sputtered. Abby looked very amused as she handed Bram his receipt.

“No,” Simon mumbled. “We’re just going to do some work.”

“Is that what it’s called?”

“Abby, oh my god.” Simon was definitely blushing. “We just have history work.”

“If you say so.”

“We say so.”

“You’re already onto we, huh?”

“Bram, let’s go,” Simon said, marching away.

“Have fun!” Abby called.

“Abby is so embarrassing,” Simon mumbled.

Bram had a bewildered yet pleased look on his face. “What was that about?” It was one of the few times he met Simon’s gaze and his breath caught in his throat. Bram had beautiful eyes. Simon thought he might be in love.

“Oh. Uh. Nothing.” Simon paused. That didn’t sound very convincing. “Abby just likes to tease me about boys since I came out. She thinks it’s cute when I’m embarrassed.”

“She’s right,” Bram said. Then he seemed to realise what he’d said and looked away, blushing hard.

“What?” Simon wasn’t sure he’d heard right. Had Bram just called him cute? Did Bram think he was cute? His brain wasn’t quite equipped to deal with that possibility.

“I mean,” Bram was stumbling on his words. “Just- just generally. Just-”

“Bram,” Abby called. She seemed to be trying to hold in a laugh, but she was failing very terribly.

Bram welcomed the distraction and quickly grabbed their cups. Simon glared at her like, what are you doing.

“Don’t look at me,” she whispered excitedly. “Go to your boyfriend.”

Simon’s face burned. Freaking Abby. “He is not my boyfriend.” But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the sound of that.

Bram had opened his laptop and was deep in thought as he typed away. Simon couldn’t help but stare.

“So what time period do you think we should do?” Bram asked.

Simon failed to wipe the adoring smile off his face. “I don’t know. Maybe ancient Greece?”

Bram quirked an eyebrow. He looked cute when he did that. “Is that because it’s gay?”

Simon nodded. “Yeah.”

“Sounds gay.”

“We’re gay.”

“Yeah.”

They shared a smile, then Simon opened his laptop and turned his attention to starting some research.

It had been a little over an hour when Bram started suggesting some ideas for their main points. Simon was listening, but he couldn’t pay attention to what he was saying. His voice was deep and soft and he spoke quietly, but Simon felt like he was going to die of fondness.

“Simon?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you okay?”

Simon furrowed his brows as he sat up. “Yeah. Why?”

Bram tilted his head in that very Bram-like way that Simon was always glad to see. “You zoned out?”

“Oh.” Oops. “Sorry.”

He offered Simon a kind smile, looking kind of flustered. “No, it’s okay-”

“You have a pretty voice.”

Judging from Bram’s expression, he would have been bright red if his skin weren’t so dark. He had a flustered smile and a light dusting of a blush. “What?” He whispered shakily.

Simon realised what he’d said and blushed bright red. “What?”

Bram twisted his hands in his lap. His cute knobbly hands that Simon had spent years trying not to stare at. “Simon,” he spoke slowly and deliberately, but Simon could still hear the tremor in his voice, “what- what… Simon, what did-” he cut himself off and just stared at Simon.

Simon should have known he would crack under the pressure before he said that, because the next thing he said was, “You’re beautiful, Bram.”

If Simon thought Bram was flustered before, he was wrong. Bram stammered out an incoherent string of syllables and something twisted in Simon’s heart. He was just so adorable. 

“Simon,” Bram was hesitating. “Can I kiss you?”

Simon was pretty sure he’d turned into a completely different person, because the next thing he did was lean over the table and kiss Bram full on the mouth.

“Oh,” Bram whispered. And then he was kissing Simon.

When they finally parted, Simon was already longing for another taste of Bram’s lips.

“Will you date me?” Simon asked.

Bram was still flustered, but he was smiling wider than Simon had ever seen. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank yall fr reading!! pls leave comments bc im gay fr comments and check out my tungler @acciolunas for more disaster gay content


End file.
